It Feels Like Something
by Peace Faith
Summary: Femslash. A collection of drabbles about the relationship between Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie. Shaylor SharpayxTaylor Taypay
1. Wakeup Call

_A/n: I've joined the bandwagon for loving drabbles. So I decided to start a Shaylor series with pretty much just the ideas I don't have the time and effort to do and some random stuff. Anyways Enjoy!_

"Wake-up Call"

"Taylor," Sharpay said finger walking up the sleeping girl's arm, "baby, you need to wake up."

Nothing came from the sleeper.

"We have to get to school."

Nothing.

"We still have some time for some 'hanky-panky'," she said rubbing her cheek.

Nothing but Taylor brushing her face.

"Come on, I'm getting mad and you don't want me to be angry with you," she said.

Still nothing.

"Fine you don't need to go to school this morning. We can just miss it and you can miss you science club meeting," she said getting up.

Taylor sat up quickly, "What time is it?" She asked.

Sharpay didn't actually think it was going to work, "almost six-thirty."

"Crap, we're late. Sorry," she apologized.

Sharpay tossed some clothes at the still sleepy girl that hit her straight in the face, "It's okay. Just hurry up."

"I love you," Taylor said.

"Love you too, but less talking and more getting ready."

Taylor rolled her eyes. She loved her daily wake-up calls.

_A/n: Kind of long but a good way to start out. Thanks for Reading! ~Peace Faith_


	2. Temperature

_A/n: For some 45 degrees is cold and for some others 70 degrees is too cold. I guess depends on where you're from. Enjoy!_

"Temperature"

"Why is it so cold in here?" Sharpay asked as she rubbed her hands together.

"My dad likes to keep the thermostat nice and low," Taylor said as she cleaned the pile of books off her bed.

"Why," she was almost shivering.

"Remember when I went 'green' for a few weeks last summer? I told him that keeping the heat down not only saves energy but a lot of money and you know how money is tight all around. It just stuck for him," she told her.

"Oh sorry," she said feeling bad that she didn't have to worry about money.

"No it's okay," the darker girl said getting in the bed, "It gives me a great excuse to try and keep you warm," she smiled mischievously.

Sharpay got the hint, "I like where this is going," she grinned back and climbed into the twin bed.

"I thought you would," she pulled her close and kissed her quickly.

_A/n: Thanks for reading!_


	3. Too Little Too Late

_A/n: The other day I put my Ipod on shuffle and made some drapples to a few songs. This is the first one of five or six. _

"Too Little Too Late" - Performed by: JoJo

Taylor ran away fast. The word coming out of the other's mouth were just too much.

"Stop!" Sharpay caught up fast. She grabbed her arm quickly causing her to snap around fast, "I've changed. You have to believe. I can do this now."

She took her arm back, "I was ready years ago. I have a husband now. A full time teaching job. My life it perfect and you think you can come here and say, 'Drop everything. I can do this now.' and expect me to? I'm sorry but it's just too little too late."

"I didn't know that," She said backing away.

Taylor couldn't understand her, "Yeah, well maybe you should be the person I'm with but I can't change that. Have a nice life," she said walking away. She wasn't going to look back. It would only give her hope. She didn't need her anymore. Finally saying it outloud made her realized that.

_A/n: Review? _


	4. All I Have to Give

_A/n: Number 2 is here. Hope you like it. _

"All I Have to Give" - Performed by: The Backstreet Boys

"I know you have a lot of money. You have a lot of a lot of things," Taylor said to the girl, "I know Zeke can bake you the world's cookies and desserts that are literally the best things I've ever put in my mouth but he's not good for you."

Sharpay just nodded. She was scared of the direction this conversation was going.

"I know you know what I'm saying. He might be nice when you to are alone but his friends are terrible. They tear you apart every time he talks about you. I hate telling you all this bad information but it's true," she was getting emotional. They both were.

"Taylor," she didn't know what to say, "I don't know–"

"Shar, you do. I can't imagine why you're sitting in this empty classroom crying but I know it has something to do with him. You don't love him," her tears you starting to fall, "I just don't want you to cry anymore. I love you so much. That's all I have to give to you though. I can't cook. I can't play basketball but I love you," She confessed.

The blonde nodded once again, "You're right but I'm scared."

She hugged the side of the sitting girl and whispered into her ear, "Don't be. You have me and that's all you will ever need."

"Thank you," Sharpay whispered back turning her head and kissing Taylor. She was starting to feel better.

_A/n: Love to hear what you thought. _


	5. Letter Home

_A/n: Not part of my Ipod shuffle. I wrote this a while ago and now with all the colleges ending their semester's soon, it's appropriate again. _

"Letter Home"

_Dear Glitter,_

_I miss you so much I can barely stand it. There is only one more exam I have to take and then I'm home for the summer. I'm really contemplating skipping it all together just so I can be able to kiss your sweet lips once more or feel your soft fingers between mine and a lot more but I feel going into anymore detail wouldn't be good for either of us, so I'll end it here. _

_Love you dearly,_

_Honeybear_

_P.S. My plane is supposed to arrive at 8:30. You ass better be there. _

Sharpay held the letter close to her. She could faintly smell her girl. Three days were going to seem like an eternity.

_A/n: I know no one writes letters anymore but let's just pretend. _


	6. Beach Tag

_A/n: Going to the beach in a week. Got excited and wrote this. Apparently don't know what pronouns are. Enjoy!_

"Beach Tag"

Taylor sat under the hot sun as she read her book. In the distance were all her friends playing volleyball with another group of people they met at the hotel. She was content with reading.

That was until a shadow came over her, "Hon, you should join us. It's so much fun," Sharpay said sitting down next to her out of breath and reaching for her drink.

Taylor handed the fruity mixed drink that some guy sent her way, "I'm fine here. This novel is fantastic."

Sharpay put the drink down and grabbed her hand, "Come on, we didn't come all the way to the Dominican so we could read. Let's enjoy the beach before we go home and you regret it," she pleaded.

"I'm not really into sports and besides we need someone to watch the stuff."

"No we don't but if you don't want to play sports, let's do something else," she leaned in.

She backed away, "Not out here. Everyone can see us."

She looked to their friends. They were all still into the game, "Fine, we can get back to our room before the even realize we're gone," she winked.

Taylor looked around, "This might be a bad idea but I can't say 'No'"

Sharpay smiled mischievously and taped her on the shoulder, "Tag, you're it," she whispered into her ear and ran out in the direction of the hotel.

She threw her book down and ran after her.

_A/n: review? I put up a short new Shaylor oneshot with HSM 3 vibes titled "Dressing Room Confession", so if you like them please go R&R. Thanks!_


End file.
